Stalkers
by hirochick
Summary: song fic, there are stalkers everywhere can you think of more? spoiler alert and swearing alert.


Hiya I don't own naruto or the song. I do own the idea and well I guess that's all…

Also major spoilers and random stuff. Some goes along with the manga and some don't.

**Every breath you take****  
****Every move you make****  
****Every bond you break****  
****Every step you take****  
****I'll be watching you****  
**

Sakura woke up that morning with one thing on her mind 'must find my sasuke-kun' she could not help but feel elated that she was on the same team as him. It must be fate, she and he love. She knew he loved her they were meant to be. The only problem was the baka was there too.

"Hi sasuke-kun good morning" she yelled as she grabbed sasuke's arm. Sasuke grunted and shook her off but it did not faze her. It made him so much cooler in her eyes.

That kakashi-sensei was late. Read porn, insulted her sasuke-kun, and also left after saying that they might get sent back to the academy.

She loved the way sasuke walked, she would just stay just far enough away so he would not leave and just watch him breathe. She had caught him training once and she had to force herself not to jump him there.

"Sasuke-kun, wanna go on a date?" all she got was an hn, as he walked away. Sakura fallowed him for nearly an hour when she finally realized it was an illusion. She took off to the Uchiha district to find her sasuke-kun.

He was not there so she sneaked into his room, as was her ritual and plucked a few hairs out of the brush in his bathroom. The hairs made the best addition to her sasuke shrine.

Her shrine was quite interesting. It was the entire inside of her 8 foot walk in closet. She had over five hundred photos of sasuke. Pictures of him sleeping, training, walking, brooding, and eating. She had some of his shirts that he had mysteriously lost and a pair of his boxers too. She laid the hair between two pink candles. In front of her shrine was a soft prayer mat to kneel on as she worship at her shrine.

**Every single day****  
****Every word you say****  
****Every game you play****  
****Every night you stay****  
****I'll be watching you****  
**

Ino was mad, no she was pissed! That forehead girl was with her sasuke-kun while she was with a fat ass and a lazy ass. No fair she should be with her sasuke-kun.

"Shika do you have any idea how I could get that billboard brow away from my sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru just mumbled 'troublesome' and continued to ignore her as he watched the clouds go by.

She just kept watching sasuke from the roof across the street. She could see him leaning next to the window as that baka naruto jumped him from behind causing the window to shut.

"What the hell is that dobe doing to my sasuke-kun?"

The window open and sasuke hopped out. Ino grinned and started to follow. As she left choji looked over to Shikamaru, "Do you think she knows that was naruto?"

Ino was about to die, she saw sasuke about to kiss sakura but sighed in relief as he pulled back and took off. She grinned as he came back and told her off saying she was worse then naruto.

Ino was glad sasuke was just turning it all into a game. Yes, a game, she was sure of it. She just had to make sure she was going to be the winner of this game. She was a princess, the great ino, she could not lose.

**Oh can't you see****  
****You belong to me****  
****How my poor heart aches****  
****With every step you take****  
**

Gai was so proud of his flames of youth that he had to find and challenge his hip and cool rival kakashi. The score was 50 to 51 in kakashi's favor. It just would not do. He had to beat his rival.

He could always find his rival. He was ether at the memorial stone, the book store, the hokage tower, with his team or at his apartment.

No gai was not a stalker or at least in his mind he was not. He only knew everything about his hip rival. The only reason was so he could help flame his youthful nature.

He was so proud of his rival for finally taking a genin team. He would prove that he was a better sensei to his rival. They both had the dead last and the top of their respected calluses so the better team would show.

"Ah my hip rival, I have found you."

Kakashi just stood there, slouched with a lazy expression on his face and his little orange book open.

"Hm, you say something?"

Aww gai was so impressed with his hip rival's youthful coolness.

"My wonderful rival let us fan our flames of youth with a challenge. Since you are in the lead you choose."

Kakashi closed his book and looked a gai, "My choice right? Ok rock paper scissors."

Gai won and skipped off as kakashi thought, 'how did I become his rival again?" he just shook his head and continued reading. He knew gai would show back up in a few hours no matter where he was. How gai always knew where he was he would never know.

Gai just grinned from a few yard away and slowly started fallowing his rival while trying to come up with the perfect contest for them.

**Every move you make****  
****Every vow you break****  
****Every smile you fake****  
****Every claim you stake****  
****I'll be watching you****  
**

Tenten just smiled as she leaned up against the tree as she rested. Neji was still practicing his kata even after their spar. She was so impressed, and she was determined that neji would be hers.

She was no fangirl. She hated fangirls. She was just a girl in love. She would watch him as he exclaimed that it was his fate to win. That he was the best, which was not far from the truth. She also knew that if he did not keep training, lee would wipe the floor with him.

She knew he was not undefeatable but to her he was the best. She was there when his father was killed thou he probably did not remember that though. She would never leave him and someday he would be hers. She would make sure of that.

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace****  
****I dream at night, I can only see your face****  
****I look around but it's you I can't replace****  
****I feel so cold and I long for your embrace****  
****I keep calling baby, baby please...****  
**

Naruto was gone. For three years or more he would be gone. She had watched him since the academy and found strength in him and herself thanks to him.

At first she had no clue what to do. With out him around the would seemed so much darker, crueler to her. She slept a lot just to pass time faster. She kept training and completing missions while trying to figure out how to get naruto to notice her.

In her eyes she could never be as smart as sakura or as pretty as ino but she should not give up. She remembered the chunin exams when he cheered for her and believed in her. He told her she could do anything as long as she never gave up.

After that she took up his nindo, to never give up or quit. She would fallow it and never give up on the chance to be with naruto. She just had to keep going, get stronger and help him complete his dream to be hokage. As long as she did that she could remain with him even if it was just as a friend. She wished for more but she would take what she could get.

"Hinata it time to go."

"Coming sensei!" hinata yelled as she took off after her team.

**Oh can't you see****  
****You belong to me****  
****How my poor heart aches****  
****With every step you take****  
**

'Im in position, my prey is in reach.' Anko was creeping along the shop roof as she stalked her prey, namely a dolphin.

Iruka started to get nervous his senses were tingling. He worked on his senses in order to find naruto after he pulled pranks, but it seemed that they also helped him detect psycho stalkers.

He knew who it was, she was always after him. For the past year and a half since naruto left she had been fallowing him. It was a game of cat and mouse, and he would never admit it to anyone it was fun. It would go farter but he was just well nervous around her.

She saw him and positioned herself just right and pounced.

Anko was completely wrapped around the school teacher. She rubbed hard against him, slid her hands down to his ass and groped it while she licked his neck.

She felt him shudder and knew he was enjoying it, suddenly she was holding a trash can lid while Iruka made his escape down the road. "Til next time." She yelled after him and saw him stumble a little at that.

She knew if she just asked him out he would say yes but this was just so much more fun.

**Every move you make****  
****Every vow you break****  
****Every smile you fake****  
****Every claim you stake****  
****I'll be watching you****  
**

Itachi watched as sasuke broke the oath he made when he became a genin. Pushing everyone away, always trying to be the best. His little brother never smiled. Since he abandoned the leaf village. Going to orochimaru for power, how stupid. He knew he would die soon, the illness in his lungs told him so.

He would not let the sickness win. Sasuke would kill him and he would give sasuke the gift to defeat mandara with. That was his plan at least. But you know the saying, 'the road the hell is paved with good intentions.'

Itachi watched as sasuke battled aginst his old comrades, he also watched as he killed orochimaru. He loved his little brother so much. He did everything to protect him and his village, but well everyone knows how that turned out.

It was finally time, it was raining and sasuke was close. The battle was about to start.

"Hello foolish little brother."

"ITACHI"

**Every move you make****  
****Every step you take****  
****I'll be watching you****  
****I'll be watching you****  
**

Orochimaru licked his lips as he watched the young Uchiha train. The boys body was perfect. He remembered watching this boy for quite a while, the child was a fool. To kill his brother he came to him. He became as strong as he is thanks to the leaf village which the boy abandoned.

Just one more year and that body will be mine. All I have to do til then is watch and wait.

**Every breath you take****  
****Every move you make****  
****Every bond you break****  
****Every step you take (I'll be watching you)****  
**

Sasuke really had to watch himself, this girl was useful as she could detect chakra, but still she was the worst fangirl he had ever seen.

Since he made team hebi, he had to be on guard. That girl was crazy; she had laterally tried to rape him. She had slipped stuff in to his food even.

The worst was she was a well trained ninja, meaning not a weak girl, willing to fight to get what she wants which in most cases is not a bad thing, but what she wants is him.

She was a maybe in the list of 'restore the clan' but that was not yet. He still had goals to do. Also he was just creped out by her.

"SASUKE-KUN where are you?"

Sasuke let out an involuntary shudder as he remained hidden near the top of a tree.

**Every single day****  
****Every word you say****  
****Every game you play****  
****Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)**

It was his job to watch out for hinata-sama. Still he was impressed by her and every chance he got he watched as she practiced. She was graceful and flexible.

Neji quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. They had been appearing more and more as he observed his cousin. Yes his cousin, his uncle's child. 'But' he thought, 'the hyuga clan intermarried to streathen the bloodline so it was not uncommon for family to marry.

Once again he shook the thought out of his head. Only a couple of years ago he had almost killed her. It was one act that he was most ashamed of. It was a hard blow but somehow he knew he was slowly falling for the hyuga princess.

**Every move you make****  
****Every vow you break****  
****Every smile you fake****  
****Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)**

Lee was determined. He would show the beautiful sakura blossom his passion and flames of youth. Although she says no to the dates, she still smiled at him and laughed when he said something funny.

He saw how broken she was when that Uchiha left, but she did not fall, no she became stronger. She studied under Tsunade and became a great medic. One day he was sure, she would agree to go out with him and then he would win her over.

"Gai sensei, I swear to make her love me and if I can't, I will run backwards on my hands to suna and back 500 times without stoping."

**Every single day****  
****Every word you say****  
****Every game you play****  
****Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)****  
**

Jiraiya was a pervert, no a super pervert and the author of Icha Icha paradise.

He loved his research. Aka peeking in bath houses. Since Tsunade moved back to konoha she had become his favorite one to peek at. He knew it was bad for his health but he just could not help it. He also would never use her in one of his books, he truly loved her.

He had always loved her and probably always will. He could never tell her though, he was too scared. It might ruin what little closeness he had with her. He would destroy anything that threatened that bond.

So here he was hiding in her room as she was walking out of the bath room after getting a shower. He watched her getting dressed when he saw her suddenly stiffen, which was a clear sign that he should run.

"PERVERT"

The only thing Jiraiya could do was grin as he went sailing across konoha.

**Every breath you take****  
****Every move you make****  
****Every bond you break****  
****Every step you take (I'll be watching you)**

Sai knew his job, watch the Kyuubi boy. Find his weakness and befriend him. The only thing his so called master did not foresee was sai and naruto truly become friends.

Sai knew that Danzo would be after naruto, but as long as he was there no one would hurt the blond. He did not understand a lot about emotions and human interaction but he did know that bonds are rare and he had one. Because of this he would not let it go.

He would watch and fallow the blond wherever he went and make sure he was still here. He had seen what the blond went through to get the Uchiha back, the lengths he went through for him, when he asked why the answer stuck with him.

"Sasuke is my teammate and my family. He is the brother I never had and I will get him back."

A small true smile made its way on his face when the blond told him that he was part of his family now too. If the blond would go to such links for him should he need it, it was only fair he should do the same.

Sai stood and stretched as he saw naruto leave his apartment and so he continued to fallow.

**Every single day****  
****Every word you say****  
****Every game you play****  
****Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)**

Kabuto was finally headed to oto. He was finally found out and was on his way to his master's side. He was a medic and orochimaru needed him. As long as he was needed he would be there.

Kabuto really did not like the Uchiha, but since it made his master happy he put up with it. He made it his job to protect the sennin though he knew he did not need it , it was what he would do.

Kabuto could not believe it, that ungrateful brat killed orochimaru-sama. It was not something he would condone. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He sowed parts of orochimaru on to himself to help allow his master to take over his body.

**Every move you make****  
****Every vow you break****  
****Every smile you fake****  
****Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)\**

Deidara was pissed, every time he was close to blowing that Uchiha brat to smithereens he somehow escaped.

Ever since Itachi forced deidara to join akatsuki, deidara had been out to kill him. All deidara wanted to do is roam the countryside and blow stuff up, but no that asshole had to ruin it.

He had tried seven times this week and it was only Tuesday, how sad really. He would just keep trying til Itachi was dead that was all there was to it.

**Every single day****  
****Every word you say****  
****Every game you play****  
****Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)**

For over three years naruto had searched and searched for sasuke. He was determined to find his friend. He had promised sakura to bring the teme home and he would. Not because he promised her but because team seven his new family was not complete with out his brother.

"No mater where you are and no mater how long it takes I will bring you home. I will never give up on you my brother."


End file.
